1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magazine loaders and, more particularly, to a rapid pistol magazine loader device.
2. Introduction
Ammunition is fed into a firing chamber via a removable magazine holding multiple rounds of ammunition. Ammunition is typically loaded into the magazine manually by hand. This entirely manual loading process can be a tedious operation. In one example, a tool can be used in combination with a hard surface to push an existing cartridge down into the magazine. The user would then manually insert a cartridge into the top of the magazine. In another example, manufacturers have designed tools that load a magazine by pushing ammunition cartridges into the magazine via a downward-loading motion. What is needed is an efficient magazine loading mechanism.